


Family Business

by Monz_Loveless



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), destiel - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monz_Loveless/pseuds/Monz_Loveless
Summary: La familia no se escoge, se quiere de todas formas.SUPERNATURAL & TEEN WOLF  CROSSOVER





	1. I

Supernatural &Teen Wolf Crossover

Family Business 

 

 

—Si sales por esa puerta dejas de ser un Winchester —no hizo falta que Dean lo apuntara con el dedo, como lo haría su padre, porque sonaba igual que él; así sonaría si siguiera vivo...estaría tan orgulloso de Dean en esos momentos.

—Tienes que entender Dean, esto yo no lo planee, no planeé traicionarte, simplemente pasó, yo...—el menor de los Winchester intentaba explicar que no se trataba de un complot elaborado para traicionar a la familia, simplemente quería a Derek, ahora él estaba dentro de sus planes y Stiles dentro de los suyos, era la vieja creencia que tenían los lobos...encontrar la mitad faltante.

—Te buscaré, si aceptas la mordida te buscaré y no voy a descansar hasta acabar contigo... si te conviertes en uno de ellos te juro por nuestro nombre que no descansaré hasta encontrarte —Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, Dean lo decía tan en serio, de poder hacerlo le dispararía en ese mismo instante. Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, su persona favorita en el mundo, quien le enseñó desde andar en bicicleta hasta disparar una Colton; la primera palabra que había dicho incluso antes de decir "papá" ahora amenazaba con matarlo.

Con Dean no eran amenazas, eran advertencias.

—¡Yo no sería capaz de dañar a alguien inocente! ¡Lo sabes!  
  
—No, no lo sé...y tú tampoco lo sabrás, porque serás un animal al que dominara el insinto asesino, eso si sobrevives al veneno de la mordida. Desearás morir, desearás que te encuentre y acabe con tu sufrimiento, y tal vez lo haga —Castiel, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación intentó tomar del hombro a Dean, para hacerlo recapacitar...hacerle saber que podía arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

—Así que será mejor que te vayas niño antes de que me arrepienta de lo que de todo lo que te dije... de todo lo que dejamos por ti, de todo lo que arriesgamos para que ahora simplemente decidas irte con él, deja tu pistola sobre la mesa —ordenó tajante, harto de la conversación, si Stiles hubiera dejado una nota todo hubiera sido más fácil de asimilar.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Cas tampoco era cazador como nosotros!

—Eso es diferente, Stiles.

—¡Diferente en qué! —Dean abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, Stiles nunca antes le había gritado, esa era la primera y última vez, afiló la mirada.

—Cas dejó todo por esta familia, no sólo por mí, perdió sus alas...¡Perdió su gracia, maldita sea! No te atrevas a comparar a Castiel con el asesino de tu nuevo novio.

—Dean, no.

—No te metas, Cas —sentenció Dean y su ángel simplemente calló y miró hacia otro lado con pesar. Para ese momento, Stiles ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—La única realidad es que ya has tomado tu decisión, no sé qué haces aquí anunciándola, lo único que me da gusto es que Sam no esté aquí para verlo.Un capricho infantil, de haber dejado tu nombre y tu familia por un estúpido romance adolescente... en verdad espero que eso valga la pena —Dijo Dean, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Deja las llaves del Impala sobre la mesa y la Colt, cierra la puerta cuando te vayas —Dean caminó lejos de Stiles, con toda naturalidad se acercó al refrigerador, tomando una cerveza que destapó con la mano izquierda, ni siquiera lo miró una vez más...simplemente subió las escaleras de la casa que habían comprado en Beacon Hills, donde planeaban asentarse.

Castiel no fue capaz de decirle nada, simplemente lo miró con pesar...queriendo detener su camino sin poder hacerlo, porque a él tampoco habían logrado detenerlo cuando escogio a Dean por encima de todo.

Stiles lanzó las llaves, la Colton y se quitó del cuello el amuleto que Sam le había regalado para su cumpleaños, en un instante estaba cerrando la puerta y caminando, prácticamente arrastrando los pies, hasta la carretera, donde Derek lo estaba esperando junto al Camaro, tenía los ojos teñidos en rojo, incluso había sacado las garras y los colmillos comenzaban a crecerle...había escuchado toda la conversación. Pero Stiles le había pedido que pasara lo que pasara no se moviera de ahí.

Al verlo volver en una pieza, poco a poco comenzó a volver a la normalidad, iba a maldecir a su hermano, a correr hasta la casa y hacer lo propio, pero el rostro desencajado de Stiles, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, simplemente lo hizo bajar la guarda, podpia más su instinto de protegerlo.

Sólo ocultó el rostro en el cuello ajeno y Derek lo rodeó con sus brazos, pudo sentir las lágrimas de Stiles sobre su clavícula y él ciñó sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo ajeno. —Vámonos por favor.

Derek jamás comprendería el concepto de «Familia» de un Winchester.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Dante.

**II**

 

Stiles es un niñato, un chiquillo creído que se siente un sabelotodo y no duda en externarlo a la mínima oportunidad; con su nariz respingada apuntándolo como un sabueso… Derek no podía estar más enamorado de él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, merodeando por el bosque, con esa sudadera roja y una pistola con balas de plata en la mano; siguiéndole el rastro a él y su manada…su apestoso aroma inundándolo todo. Derek supo que estaba en problemas.

Le advirtió a Scott -y al resto de su manada- que se alejaran lo más que pudieran de aquél chico, en cuanto supieron que era un Winchester… pero la manada Hale siempre hacía lo que quería y terminaron adoptándolo como una especie de cachorrito mascota.

Cada vez que Derek lo veía no podía hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño, apestaba a adolescente (comida chatarra, desodorante Old Spice, toneladas y toneladas de hormonas) pero además apestaba a cazador, acónito, plata y muchas otras cosas.

Derek sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas salieran mal, los Winchester se habían asentado en Beacon Hills después de una vida entera de cazadores nómadas; no habían elegido ese pueblo en particular sólo por la vista al amanecer.Ese había sido el último paradero del demonio que había matado a John Winchester.

Todo había comenzado por un simple trato, si la manada Hale ayudaba al joven cazador a encontrar al demonio, Stiles se encargaría de aportar toda la información sobre los cazadores que habían matado a su familia, y de paso convencería a los Winchester de dejar a su manada en paz.

Hubiera sido plenamente sencillo si Stiles no se le hubiera metido a Derek hasta por los poros…con su cháchara incesante de cosas que parecían absurdas -y que al final resultaban no serlo-, interrumpiendo cada aspecto de su vida lupina con un libro en latín o con música de Led Zeppelin sonando en las ruinas de la casa Hale.

El alfa hacía lo posible por apartarlo, por alejarse de él, por refutar cada idea que proponía aunque ésta fuera brillante y desacreditarlo en cada ocasión por no ser un lobo. Pero bien dice la sabiduría popular que _el que anda con lobos a aullar se enseña_.

Si tuvieran que preguntarle al Gran Alfa Hale, cómo es que había quedado prendado de un adolescente, flacucho y encima cazador, no habría respuesta coherente; un minuto estaba discutiendo con él sobre runas y al siguiente ya la estaba contando todos los lunares del rostro.

No tenían un punto intermedio.

Y sólo porque Derek tiene miedo, porque experimenta verdadero pavor, es por lo cual derrapa el camaro frente a la casa Winchester, sin importarle que pueda recibir una bala de plata en medio de las cejas antes de que siquiera pueda llegar al pórtico, el miedo es lo que hace que saque a Stiles de manera desesperada del asiento del copiloto, mientras sangra copiosamente de uno de sus costados y del cuello.

 

Derek no podría amarlo menos y a su vez admitir que se ha equivocado en todas las formas posibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía no me muero, gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
